


Quiet And Still

by idiosyncraticWordsmith (literaryAspirant)



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Gen, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryAspirant/pseuds/idiosyncraticWordsmith
Summary: Eris Morn has a moment to herself. Such things are rarely pleasant. But she has learned to make do.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Quiet And Still

Eris was quiet and still.

She looked out across the lunar landscape from Sanctuary. She stared at the vast stretch of unfiltered sky above, spattered with blackness and speckled with starlight, Light intruding defiantly against Dark. Each star, she knew, had a very nonzero chance of being dead and gone by centuries. But the chances were not so great that they would all be illusions of relativity. She clung to that hope.

But that hope was not enough.

She saw, as well, the Earth, floating so far away and yet so cosmically near. A paltry few hundred-thousand kilometers. Practically a lover’s embrace by the standards of space. It was much more real to her. Much more solid. The stars she could not trust, but the Earth was mere seconds away for a photon, and she saw far more than merely photons. She could see life, vitality, power—in a word, she could see Light, coursing through the planet, mixed with a deep and profound Darkness vying to consume it whole. She had faith that it would fail.

But that faith was not enough.

Finally her gaze turned towards the true matter at hand. Luna. Its gray shapes, craggy and broken by the swords and will of the Hive, the essence of their very being pulsing out from Earth’s most cherished companion, humanity’s kindest and oldest protector. And seated atop the desolation, the harsh sharpness of the Scarlet Keep, its Tower of Woe jutting high into the atmosphere like a challenge, an ugly blight daring Guardians to come and strike at it, a proclamation of the Hidden Swarm’s savagery. She could not deny herself the truth burning in her heart, the hatred she felt at the sight of the desecration of this place.

But that hatred was not enough.

Her fireteam was still dead. Her Light was still gone. Her Ghost was still lost. Her eyes… were no longer hers. She had left the Hellmouth years ago but the lifetimes she stayed there would never leave her. She felt the familiar rockings of emotion, the fear, the agony, the terror, the grief, all washing over her as if she were there once more in those cramped dark corridors with nothing the but the stench of worms and death to embrace her in the cold of the deep. The screams of her friends pierced her ears in the silence of Sanctuary and she once more felt the scars etched across her body, mind, and soul threaten to rip open and tear her apart.

But she did not.

Because she had hope. She had faith. She had hatred.

She thought of the Pyramid, looming in that Enduring Abyss.

She had purpose.

She heard someone approach behind her. She knew them by their stride, the same stride which followed her footsteps into the Hellmouth and finished what she had started. The stride which Oryx heard in his final moments. The stride which had put her demons to rest. The stride of a young wolf.

She had a friend.

And it was enough.

Eris was quiet and still, and nothing would ever change that ever again.


End file.
